elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanase
is a powerful seventeen-year-old female martial artist with seemingly supernatural abilities. She likes to read, and has a tendency to go long periods without saying much of anything before having plenty to say. She is a strong willed character, although her mettle was tested when she accepted that she was a lesbian. She is currently in the closet to everyone except her close friends, and her girlfriend Ellen. Nanase recently underwent a large change in her personal appearance, cutting her hair short and donning large boots that were "meant for stompin'". Relationships Elliot Nanase began dating Elliot some time before the the Goo story arc, however she left him once she realised his feelings for Sarah. She didn't seem upset while leaving him, and later explained to have felt no physical attraction to him while they were dating, describing it as friends with benefits. The two of them remain friends, and still train at the Anime Style Martial Arts Dojo together. Justin Nanase often hangs out with Justin in the comic shop where he works. He occasionally teased that she might be a lesbian, something that she (ironically) got mad about on multiple occasions prior to the Night Out story arc. Ellen During Ellen's battle with the Goo, Nanase was able to calm her down (because, due to Elliot's memories, Ellen remembered dating Nanase) and explain to her that she wasn't going to die. After Ellen joined the regular cast, Nanase began to feel attracted to her, chalking it up to Ellen's permanent V5 status. After learning that Ellen had no V5 abilities, Nanase realised that she really was a lesbian. This made her uncomfortable around Ellen until the Grace's Birthday Party arc, where she came out of the closet to her friends and confessed her feelings to Ellen. The Ellen/Nanase shippers rejoiced. The two have continued dating in secret to avoid the disapproval of Nanase's mother. Mrs Kitsune Mrs Kitsune is Nanase's mother. Nanase would always disguise what she was wearing from her mother by wearing large floppy clothing over the top, as her mother wouldn't approve of her choice of outfits. Recently, Nanase has confessed to her about what she really wears, which made Mrs Kitsune less angry than Nanase thought she would be. Mrs Kitsune still forces Nanase's nose to the grindstone with her studies, despite intending her to grow up to be a housewife. Magical Abilities Nanase experienced her Awakening while in France as the result of Immortal intervention, which gave her access to her magical abilities. It is unknown whether she was already training at the Anime Style Martial Arts Dojo before this occurred. Sensei Greg described her as the most powerful fighter in the Dojo next to himself. Spells Nanase is currently learning more spells as she becomes more adept with magic. Flight Nanase is capable of magical flight, which gives her the arial advantage when fighting. Glowing is an optional part of the flight spell. Duplicate Illusion Spell A spell which allows Nanase to create illusions of herself while in battle. The illusions are intangible and disappear in a puff of smoke upon contact, and exist for the sole purpose of distracting or confusing an enemy. Each duplicate has a seperate colour, and each colour appears to have a different personality: * Green - playful * Dark blue - "crybaby" * Red - violent * Yellow - angry Elliot describes it as "one of those trendy which-one-is-real illusion spells". Fairy Doll If Nanase is familiar with a person and their location, she is able to create a minature fairy doll of herself near them to communicate. She is able to leave a trail of glitter in doll form.retains her fighting abilities whilst in doll form; however her physical strength is scaled down accordingly, unless she is casting Fae Punch. While controlling a fairy doll, Nanase's body remains motionless. She can also make it glow, alerting others to her use of the spell, although this uses up additional magic energy. If she has a crystal ball substitute handy, she can use it to watch her real body. She has done so using a marble, but it is unclear what constitutes a "crystal ball" under the conditions of the spell. When a fairy doll is harmed, Nanase feels the physical pain. If one is destroyed, she wakes up in her real body again. It is also unclear exactly how much pain she feels as a result of death in fairy doll form. Fox Nanase is capable of summoning a duplicate of herself, which she has nicknamed Fox. Fox's personality is based on whatever emotion Nanase was feeling when she summoned her. Nanase is also capable of controlling Fox directly, although she has said there is "a strong learning curve" to avoiding Fox speaking Nanase's thoughts aloud, or toppling down stairs. Trivia * Nanase was named after the Japanese musician . * Nanase's last name, Kitsune, is Japanese for "fox".狐 Wiktionary (September 24, 2009) References Category:Main characters